Today Meet God, Tomorrow TBD (along with 96 Tears)
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Tulip wants to know the plan.


Today Meet God, Tomorrow TBD (along with 96 Tears)

By: Musketeer Adventure

Summary: Tulip wants to know the plan.

* * *

Looking across the table at him; seeing as how he seemed lost; she couldn't help herself. She couldn't help that she wanted to reach across the table; over her cooling fries and run fingers through his gorgeous head of hair and comfort him.

She took a sip of coke instead.

Always she had found it hard to show empathy; to caress; to give of herself; and to show affection – in the way that other people understood it. It wasn't like she didn't have it in her. She did. Just that it was tough.

When her momma was alive she had no time for such niceties; Uncle Walter stayed cocooned in a haze of inebriation; and the numerous homes she found herself shipped off to - the families all kept her at arm's length. Mostly they were afraid of her; and her uncontrollable temper. So there was really no one to show her how. And when she had thrown caution to the wind – her happiness was stolen.

Right now, it had to be enough that she wanted to. That she wanted to hold onto him. That's what counted ….right?

All her life, as far back as she could remember anyway, he had been the one. The only one who understood her point of view; that cared for her, never tried to change her and maybe even loved her? Offering to get revenge on that pitiful excuse for a human being Carlos; who stole her happiness for spite, proved it. He would have done it – for her. That's what mattered, that he would have.

Beating the crap out of him was similarly satisfying anyway.

Whatever. Like Jesse said; it wouldn't have changed anything – it wouldn't have brought her baby back.

It never mattered to Jesse that she was an O'Hare; that she was rough around the edges; unfiltered and violent. He was her boyfriend. Had always been her boyfriend from the moment they met in kindergarten, when she socked Donnie Schenck, in the eye; the nose and the mouth for calling him a girl, knocking him to the ground; and then stealing his milk money.

She had announced it then; hands on hips; her hair flying all over the place – standing over poor Donnie as he blubbered; and sniffed up blood. "He's my boyfriend!" she had said, towering over Donnie, "and you better not touch him again!" The teacher, Mrs. Dorchester, had screamed at her to "get off him!" as the pint sized class cheered her on.

Jesse had stood up then, all of five years old; and took hold of her hand – cementing their relationship; till the end of the world.

Dipping her fries in ketchup, she savored the taste and hummed with pleasure. No one made fries like Artie. Nobody, anywhere. Along with Jesse, she had traveled the expanse of these United States; and no establishment that she could think of could fry up French fries such as these found right here at home; right here at the Five Acres Diner in Godforsaken, Annville, Texas.

Closing her eyes, she could just make out a touch of garlic; and felt her mouth twitch in an unguarded smile. When she opened them, Jesse was there watching her….his dark eyes twinkling with humor; and something else she daren't think too hard on. Then he turned away and looked out the windows scanning the road.

She looked too.

And Main Street – dusty; arid Main Street, seemed eerily quiet for a Sunday afternoon, considering Heaven had made contact. But beneath that quiet, she could sense a dissonance; something insidious lurking; and wondered if he could feel it too.

The revelations at Sunday service had set the town on a disturbing trek. Her trek, along with Jesse and Cassidy had her here at the Five Acres Diner eating fries and sipping on Coca Cola. A handful of other All Saints' Church goers gathered around as well. She wondered what the other members were up to if they weren't tearing down the church or hanging out here.

Maybe, like her…..they were taking stock of things. Figuring out how to live the rest of their lives - knowing what they now knew.

The surprise that there was an all knowing God who could save them all; who loved them all had quickly spiraled down into chaos as the truth that he was missing and no longer residing in Heaven sort of sucked the joy right out them.

She had to admit. For a moment she believed all that crap. Believed God was a white man; with white hair and a long white beard; who looked the part of the kind hearted benevolent grandfather. She should have known better.

Hadn't her own life prepared her for the news that He wasn't there? That He wasn't listening to anyone's prayers; that He didn't really care? Why had she been so surprised? Uncle Walter had the right idea. He had stayed home and worshiped what he loved most….being absolutely shit faced.

Gauging the whipped dog expression on Jesse's face though, she knew why. Because he believed so bad, she had wanted to believe also. Severed angel hands; telephones with direct access to heaven; video conferencing with God…..the buildup was so exciting. That's what made the let down so hard to take she guessed.

Taking in the mood of the crowd here at the diner; she kind of guessed they wanted to believe too. Disappointment was a terrible thing and could lead to suffering beyond suffering. Hadn't she already been a witness to such misfortune?

And Cassidy – going on and on about hating the Big Lebowski didn't fool her either. He wanted absolution, just like the rest of them.

What was it that Jesse wanted now? Which direction would he take?

She sort of liked his dogged devotion to God. Him wanting to keep his promise to his dad and his sure fire adamant belief that God would come when he called – answer all their questions and save the people of Annville.

Like he tried to tell her; he had changed…and though she didn't understand it, she liked it. His new ways even had her thinking different; and seeing things from a different perspective. But to be clear, just in case God was paying attention; he….Jesse was the only person she believed in.

Well, whatever it was he wanted to do, she would do it. If he wanted to leave this dusty old town and kick the dirt from his boots – she'd go with him. If he wanted to stay and make another go at the whole Preacher thing, then she'd stay too.

Finishing off her fries, she vaguely heard some report on the television, mounted above the counter that an explosion had taken place – killing a lot of people; decimating a whole town. But she paid little attention. It had nothing to do with her.

Her life was sitting across the formica table gazing out the window contemplating some course of action. She could tell, cause he had that crinkle thing going on in the middle of his forehead – that had her wanting to take her thumbs and smooth it out.

But instead she reached for the napkins and wiped ketchup from her fingers and the side of her mouth, being sure to not disturb her bright red lipstick – then asked "So what's the plan Jesse?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think of this. I have just finished watching season one of Preacher and Tulip, Cassidy and Jesse have captured my imagination! Here's hoping they save the world in season two!


End file.
